


Another Planet's Sky

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Amita hug David. A lot. Mostly while naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slash, het, threesome. Set between Season 3 and Season 4, right after _The Janus List_, with attendant spoilers.  
> All Thanks To: [](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/profile)[**lomedet**](http://lomedet.livejournal.com/), who went above and beyond all wonderfulnesses for me on this.

Title: Another Planet's Sky (Part 1 of 2)  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Amita/Charlie/David  
Summary: Charlie and Amita hug David. A lot. Mostly while naked.   
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Eight days later, Don took the remainder of them out for drinks. It wasn't to celebrate, even though they'd found the Janus List and saved a reporter; none of them could feel good about how the case had turned out, so they huddled together around a corner table. Leaning on Charlie as she sipped a glass of wine, Amita thought uncomfortably that it was all like a funeral for the family black sheep, long stretches of quiet broken by little flurries of effortful chatter as everyone struggled to talk around the hole in the team.

Or didn't even try, in David's case. Under Megan's approving smile, Amita had sat beside him on purpose, but all evening he'd just nursed his beer and smiled vaguely at her attempts at conversation, his usual brilliant grin completely absent. They'd given away the chair on his other side, but the empty space was still there.

Across the table Don glanced sideways at them, his forehead creased with the same concern as when he'd told Amita about Charlie's encounter with a hitman. Brief spikes of that wild panic kept hitting her at random moments, and now she pressed a little harder against Charlie's reassuringly bony shoulder, considered her half-empty glass, and wondered if maybe alcohol wasn't really helping.

When Larry and Megan stood up, holding hands, Amita knew she wasn't the only one looking up with relief. "The Earth perpetually turns towards the sunrise," Larry said, "and so the late must come before the early."

Megan smiled fondly at him, charmed as ever by the Fleinhardtese. "Goodnight, guys," she said, looking at each of them in turn. "Don't stay out too late." _Or drink too much,_ Amita couldn't help adding, even if just mentally, as they eased around the table.

Don watched them go as he turned to Liz. "Do you--" she shrugged, nodding, and Don nodded back and looked across the table again. "I think they've got the right idea. Maybe we should all call it a night."

"Yeah, that works," Charlie said evenly, but at the edge of her vision Amita saw his eyes shift. She glanced over and he caught her gaze, then purposefully looked past her to David.

Amita's eyes widened. Charlie had seemed okay enough tonight, if as subdued as everyone else, and it was a nice surprise to find they were thinking along the same lines. When he checked her reaction his eyes went round, then his eyebrows tilted down in a little glare, and she shook her head, smiling her agreement. Charlie's eyebrows tipped up in confusion until he realized it was his perceptiveness that had startled her; the resulting flare of indignation across his face almost made Amita giggle despite everything, stifling herself as she rolled her eyes.

Charlie waggled his eyebrows at her, then warily glanced at Don, but he and Liz were having their own silent conversation as they got up, heads lowered and smiles almost shy. "Bye," Liz said, waving, and that left just the three of them.

As David sighed and stood up Amita glanced at Charlie again, letting him take the lead since he probably thought he had a plan. David cleared his throat, his smile so soft it hurt to see, but Charlie spoke up first. "Aww, come on." His encouraging, never-give-up voice, the one he used when students said they couldn't understand the math, when Amita had sworn she was quitting the Ph.D program. "I guess all the old people need their beauty sleep, but Amita and I aren't tired yet, if you're not."

"I dare you to say that to Megan." David looked mildly surprised, but in a good way, eyebrows up and palms flattening on the table.

"She'd just laugh." Amita pushed herself to her feet, tired of the dark bar and the dark mood it held over them. "I think it's Liz who Charlie would need to worry about. But, yeah." Nervousness choked her briefly, but Charlie slipped his hand into hers, and when she mustered up a smile David's broadened into something real. "Do you think you'd like to come back to my apartment with us? For a little while?"

"I think I'd love to," David said, and finally grinned.

* * * *** * * *

Amita could almost hear the seconds ticking as she procrastinated, turning lights on and off, fussing with her scarf. The mirror showed her bright-eyed, flushed with wine and nervous excitement, and taking it off might just have been too much. Eventually she left the dresser lamp on and the scarf around her neck and made herself emerge from her bedroom; Charlie was clattering around her kitchen but David stood in the hallway, hands behind his back, examining a particular gilded frame. Even before she looked closer Amita knew it was her Tanjore painting of Radharani, glittering in its little square of gold.

David glanced back at her, smiling a little, and Amita's heart caught in her throat. She knew it was silly, but the painting seemed to have become an unofficial test. When Charlie first saw it he'd started talking about brushstroke analysis, and they'd ended up spending ten minutes handing a magnifying glass back and forth while he told her about computer programs that could characterize schools of art. Meanwhile, Jerry, the previous date, had made a monumentally failed joke about the _Kama Sutra_ that in retrospect was a pretty clear sign the evening would go nowhere good. Even though Amita knew she was just being superstitious, she still gulped a deeper breath as she met David's eyes.

"It's beautiful." David's eyes were warm and deep, his hand outstretched; Amita reached out just as he blinked, a little twitch through his broad shoulders as his gaze and hand dropped.

Amita looked at the smooth curve of David's head, at her own hand suspended in midair, and thought she ought to say something, to break the suddenly palpable silence. "Um, thanks," she muttered, folding her arms, and then more brightly, "My grandparents gave me this, it's of the Goddess Radharani." Stepping up beside David, she added, "It's in the traditional style of Thanjavur in Tamil Nadu, our home state."

That was probably a little more than enough. David nodded, just breathing, as for a moment the silence threatened to smother them again; then he shifted, and she turned in time to catch the quick flash of his smile. "Thank you, Amita. You know..." She looked up into his eyes, steady on hers. "I didn't really want to go home tonight. Not now, not after Colby."

No one had directly mentioned Colby all night. Amita's breath caught too loudly, and David winced. He nodded grimly, eyes downcast and smile fading, and Amita wanted to hug him so badly her palms itched to flatten on his shoulders; she clenched her hands, reminding herself that she couldn't, not like that with Charlie about to emerge from the kitchen any moment, not without checking with him.

As if thoughts affected reality, Charlie popped up, grinning brightly. "I set up the coffee machine," he said, draping his arm around Amita's waist, calculations in his eyes. "Let's go sit down?"

Charlie definitely had a plan. He settled David on the couch between them and peered over his shoulder, giving Amita a look through his eyelashes that made her face heat. They'd discussed the possibilities of course, both generalities and specific examples, but... Charlie's eyes glinted with certainty, David was handsome and sad, and Amita was flushing with warmth in patches all over her body, her upper arms and her breasts and the tops of her thighs. She was sure.

So she leaned forward and folded her hand over the breadth of David's, unfamiliar rough patches of gun callouses under her fingers where Charlie's would've been dry with chalk. David's eyes widened and flicked to Charlie, who smiled dazzlingly back, buying Amita a second for a deep breath. "I'm glad you came back with us," she said softly, "because of everything, because of Colby."

They still couldn't say his name without flinching. Even Charlie winced, eyes squeezing shut. David looked down, his hold firming, not quite tightening. "Yeah," he muttered, "My place is a mess anyway." He shrugged a little. "I've gone through every inch of it for bugs. Haven't found anything."

"Maybe..." Amita trailed off, disagreeing with herself before she could finish.

David shook his head, his smile tight and rueful. "Maybe I just can't find it." He glanced up, looking from her to Charlie. "Maybe I just... I keep asking myself how I didn't see it coming, with that old army buddy of his and all. I _knew_ him. At least, I thought I did."

Out of words, Amita squeezed David's hand, and he squeezed back very gently. Charlie leaned forward a little, his hand on David's shoulder, and said, "What color is the sky on Mars?"

Charlie had to have a point, he always did eventually, but Amita had no idea what it could be. At least David was distracted, blinking in confusion. "Um, red?"

Charlie shook his head, in full explanatory mode. "Actually, it's approximately butterscotch, but we didn't know that until the probes sent back color pictures. Our best models before then -- our best math -- indicated a rust-colored sky."

After a moment of waiting to hear what that had to do with anything, Amita nodded. "So...?"

"Well, Mars wasn't even trying." Charlie smiled, finally reaching his conclusion. "My point is, Mars looks different from its surface than it does from the outside, and it's a non-sentient ball of rock. A person putting serious effort into subterfuge can project a very different image from their actual personality."

"Good enough to fool their partners?" David nodded, shoulders tightening. "Thanks, Charlie." He smiled briefly, but didn't really look reassured.

Beyond him, Charlie raised his eyebrows at Amita, and she smiled back. It was a start. "I am sorry," she told David.

His reply was a fierce headshake. "No, this isn't--"

"I know. I mean..." She paused a moment to be sure of the words. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

Charlie nodded slowly, obviously holding his breath; David shook his head harder. "He did a hell of a lot mmph--" Amita kissed him carefully, gently but firmly enough to cut him off, and his hand shook once as it tightened on hers. Just a little, just enough, the same warm pressure when he tilted his head and kissed her back.

Beyond David's ear, Charlie's smile was wide and encouraging, until her eyelids sank shut as David's lips shifted over hers, her head tipping back, his beard softly raspy. He was _good_, careful enthusiasm and warmth she could taste, and she had to pull away lightheaded while she could at all.

David's eyes opened slowly, sparkling as he smiled at her. Charlie shifted impatiently behind him, and Amita had to press her hand to her mouth, trying not to giggle as David turned. Charlie tilted his chin up, deliberately tossing his curls, and David cupped his jaw in one hand, thumb pushing along his cheekbone; Amita watched David kiss Charlie a little harder than he'd kissed her, watched Charlie's eyelashes tremble as her sensitized lips tingled under her fingers.

When David pulled away Charlie pushed forward, tight against David's side. His eyes were shut, his smile dazed, and Amita couldn't restrain the giggle anymore; then those eyes flashed open, dark and sharp as ever, cutting her off on a gasp.

Charlie grinned, laying his hand on theirs. David murmured warmly, "So, I'm thinking you two didn't invite me over to play pinochle."

"Not really, no." Amita squeezed his hand, stroking Charlie's with her thumb.

"Though we can probably find some cards if--" Charlie pressed right up to David, his smiling lips parting as David pushed a hand into his curls and shut him up with a quick hard kiss.

Charlie sank back, breathing a little rougher, and David murmured, "Nah," hand still in Charlie's hair; Amita knew that wide smile on Charlie's face, but it definitely looked different seeing him nose-to-nose with someone else. "This will do." David turned to her, and his bottomless eyes made her push closer; he whispered, "Just fine," over her mouth and kissed her, a little harder, a little wetter, a little hotter.

Fingertips skimmed Amita's cheek, tracing her jaw, down her neck. She leaned into the touch, into David kissing her, a moan already vibrating low in her throat; then those fingers hooked into her scarf, tugging it away, and that seemed... she leaned back, a little breathless, her scarf sliding around her neck, and saw the end in Charlie's fist, his other hand undoing his shirt buttons. "So," he said, a suggestion in his voice, pausing in unbuttoning to make a little encouraging motion.

David's eyebrows hiked up in pleased shock. "He always this pushy?" he asked Amita.

She had to grin. "When he thinks he knows what's going on."

"Hey!" Charlie jerked the scarf loose and flourished it. "I'm sitting right here."

He really deserved to be teased for that, but all Amita could come up with was, "yeah," because his dark hot eyes made her want to kiss him more than anything. "Yeah, you are." David's hand slipped from hers as Charlie dropped her scarf and cupped her cheek again, David's arm winding around her waist as Charlie kissed her, David's sigh in her ear and Charlie's moan tingling her lips.

Then David brushed his lips over her ear and kissed one side of her jaw, and when she gasped Charlie kissed her more deeply, his tongue sliding along hers, his fingers stroking her other cheek; he pulled back with a little wet sound, his lips a bare inch away, holding her gently in place when she tried to push forward. David sucked a throbbing kiss low on her throat, his eyelashes flicking her skin, and Amita moaned, Charlie's hand on her face trembling in response.

"Don't stop." Charlie's soft command washed over her as if it were physically intensifying her blush, and she looked up into his fascinated gaze. "Or, maybe you should just for a moment, because you have to see how gorgeous she is."

"Charlie," Amita whispered, trying to turn her burning face away, and he held her with both hands as David's chuckle tingled into her. David kissed a warm path up her neck, the lightest press of teeth beneath her ear making her shudder helplessly, and Charlie answered her gasp with an encouraging, "Mm-hmm," as David kissed up over her cheek. He nipped Charlie's fingers and Charlie laughed a little breathlessly, stroking his hand off her face.

The air was hot and thin, or maybe Amita was just already dizzy when David kissed her mouth, firmly enough to feel his strength, so smoothly controlled. He pulled her up off the couch, his chest warm muscle beneath his crisp shirt, his shoulder firm under her gripping hand.

Charlie twined fingers in her hair, David broke the kiss, and they both ogled her until she had to close her eyes. "Absolutely gorgeous," David agreed, and Charlie chuckled triumphantly. At least when David added, "you're not bad yourself, Professor," he made a ridiculously high sound, and David winked at her as Charlie gaped.

Amita decided to be merciful, not that Charlie deserved it. "You're very handsome too, Agent Sinclair," she said primly, watching him grin. Charlie made a little growly noise and lunged across David's lap to plunge both hands into her hair, swallowing her laugh, kissing her until her lips throbbed; he pulled back gasping, his fingers curved tightly to her nape, breathing simultaneously hot and cool across her wet mouth.

Charlie took one more breath, let go of Amita, and reached for David's collar. "May I?" he asked formally, looking up into David's eyes. David returned Charlie's gaze seriously, and Amita stilled, one hand on David's shoulder, one on Charlie's thigh. It was the nearest they'd come to explicitly asking, and definitely the time to do so, before anything else came off. Even so, Amita quivered against David's side, watching Charlie stare unblinkingly up at him, holding her breath and hoping.

Then David smiled and nodded, "Go ahead." Charlie breathed, his grin unfurling; David squeezed Amita gently, his cheek creasing under her light kiss. Charlie wiggled up onto his knees to kiss David, fingers flying down his shirt as David's hand tightened slowly on Amita's waist, the other deep in Charlie's hair. She watched Charlie push into the kiss with open-mouthed fervor, tilting David's head back, and wondered if he looked that fierce when he kissed her, at how strong David looked yielding so gracefully. Charlie's curls fell forward, brushing David's forehead; Amita felt his shiver at the soft touch she knew, and trembled herself with sympathetic heat.

Charlie tugged David's shirt loose, sliding hands beneath to reach his undershirt. "You're wearing too much," he muttered against David's mouth, glancing at Amita from under half-lowered eyelids. "Isn't he?"

Amita had to laugh, and so did David, softly and helplessly as he tried to fend off Charlie's eager hands. "Man, wait, wait. I appreciate the sentiment, but I need to wear this again. Let me sit up." Charlie backed off maybe three inches, and David kissed Amita's temple and let go of her, her knees sinking into the couch cushion as it shifted with him. Pulling off shirt and undershirt he asked, "This better?"

"Distinctly," Charlie said with satisfaction, twisting out of his own shirt. Amita watched them together, Charlie pale with wiry curls, David broad and solid and just dusted with a few crisp hairs, and distractedly reached for her sweater. Halfway through pulling it off Charlie caught her wrist, and she looked up from her mental comparison into his eyes. "Hey, wait."

"I'm overdressed," she said, before she could second-guess herself.

Charlie grinned. "Come here and let me fix that."

Amita rolled her eyes; he always liked handling her clothes. David chuckled like he knew, but then he could probably see it between them. "You'll drop things everywhere," she protested, but Charlie tugged her forward, and David pushed gently on the small of her back, a careful centimeter above her ass, so she shimmied towards Charlie, wiggling into David's hand.

"It's not like they'll go anywhere." Charlie won the debate by kissing her again, sliding his hands down her shoulders. The sweater fell away, Charlie's fingertips tracing Amita's collarbone as David's lips softly brushed her ear; Charlie skimmed his fingers down her chest as if the top weren't there, and just that light touch over her breasts and her ribs made her shiver with certainty. They were really doing this.

Charlie peeled Amita's top off, breaking the kiss at the very last moment, and she dropped her arm around David's neck, glad she'd worn one of her favorite bras. Charlie sat back on his heels, looking at them together with a big gratified grin, and muffling her laugh against David's chest felt both new and already familiar. Under the light cologne she could smell him warming to them, deep and masculine, slightly different from Charlie, hitting that primal layer of nerves that made her heart race and desire coil in her belly.

"Look at you two," Charlie muttered in a low hot voice, and kissed David hungrily; as he pulled back his teeth dented David's bottom lip, raking a furrow in the sheen from Amita's lipstick. There was something oddly vulnerable in Charlie's wide eyes as he curved his hand to Amita's cheek; he kissed her firmly, tongue tracing her lip, teeth sharp just beyond, but he trembled under her hands. She pulled back, catching a breath and finding Charlie's eyes again, and saw the question in them.

Whatever it was... her smile tugged slightly as she nodded, her lips already a little sore, and his answering grin was bright, nearly reassuring enough when he let go and got up. "I'll be right back," Charlie said, walking backwards.

Amita blinked, watching Charlie disappear through the doorway. "Huh," David murmured, "I thought it was just the math."

"Yeah, sometimes I have no idea what he's thinking either." Amita shrugged, making herself pay attention to how good David's arm felt around her waist, trying not to wonder where Charlie was going. "I just keep on after him until I catch up."

"I bet that doesn't take too long." David's hand slipped gently beneath her chin, strong fingers framing her face. "Can I ask you something?" Amita nodded, looking up into David's warm eyes, feeling his thumb lightly brushing her cheek. "Is Charlie always like this?"

Amita considered that for a moment. Interested in sex? "When he's not thinking about math." Pushy? "When he thinks he knows what he's doing." Bossy? "It's part of his charm."

David grinned, lipstick striping his mouth; Amita reached up to smudge it away and he pursed his lips against her fingers. "Are you always like this?"

"No, not usually," Amita said quickly, then thought about her current position, half-undressed and entangled with her handsome guest, with her boyfriend's enthusiastic blessing. "Well, sometimes," she amended, and David laughed, stroking his hand off her face to press hers to his cheek as he kissed her wrist.

"Just on special occasions," David murmured, and just as Amita wondered why they were _talking_, he leaned in and kissed her. Gently, almost frustratingly gently, his mouth soft and caressing on hers as she wound her arms around his neck and hesitantly curved one hand to his head. Velvety stubble tingled her palm, too short to be scratchy, and she couldn't help running her hand over it, down his cheek as she pressed the kiss harder. When she licked the tender swell where Charlie had bitten him, David breathed a chuckle and pushed a little into the next kiss, and the first light stroke of his tongue made Amita shudder and lunge at him for more. He huffed softly in surprise, catching her shoulder to steady her, and Amita shrugged into his hold until he took the hint and slid his fingers under her bra strap. _There,_ she thought, up on her knees and pressed to him, and when she moaned David growled, sending a shivery thrill straight through her.

"Um," Charlie called from the bedroom, and Amita jumped despite herself. David did too, looking at her wide-eyed for a moment before he laughed quietly, as Charlie continued, "Maybe you could both come in here?"

"I guess he's ready for us," Amita said; David nodded, his eyes shining as he pulled her up. All those kisses made her thighs tremble a little beneath her, but his arm around her waist kept her steady.

* * * *** * * *

Charlie sat naked on the side of Amita's bed, pink-cheeked and half hard against his thigh, turning a condom packet over in his hand. He did talk in symbols a lot, Amita thought as he smiled and reached up to wrap his hands around her upper arms; the packet crinkled against her skin as he kissed her, pulling her down beside him, reaching past her shoulder to catch David's wrist.

Amita turned, leaning on Charlie, catching David's other hand between hers. David smiled a little distantly, eyes shadowed, standing too far away; they tugged in synch and his eyes widened, then crinkled with his smile. "All right, okay," he said, sitting down. "I'm no match for you two."

"I wouldn't say that," Charlie replied, his hands moving on both their arms. "We seem to make a set."

Before Charlie could really start talking in math, Amita reached back to stroke his cheek, distracting him into kissing the heel of her hand. "Maybe we should match Charlie," she said to distract David, smiling as his eyes brightened.

"You really should," Charlie breathed into her ear, slipping a finger between her bra and her skin to the hooks in back. "You're both severely overdressed." When David shook his head in cheerful disbelief Amita grinned and let Charlie's fearlessness propel her into kissing him, catching his lip between hers as Charlie unhooked her bra. It slid down her arms as Charlie squeezed her shoulders, and their mouths smacked apart when he pulled her back against his chest almost a little roughly. "Mmm, isn't she hot?"

"Smoking," David agreed, one hand light on her knee.

"Oh God, Charlie." Who slid his hands down to Amita's elbows so she couldn't cover her blush, the packet lightly scratching her inner arm, and even with her head turned the curtain of her hair was full of gaps. "I feel like I'm on display."

"My girlfriend," Charlie breathed into her hair, nosing his way in to find her ear, "is brilliant and beautiful. Of course I'm showing you off." _Pushy,_ she thought, laughing, peering through her hair at David just as worry crept into Charlie's voice. "Are you--?"

Amita turned fast, tossing her hair out of her way so Charlie could see her grin. "I'm fine," she said, and kissed him quickly. "Really."

"That's what I said," Charlie told her, and she had to roll her eyes at him as David chuckled warmly in her ear. Then Charlie glanced up at David, his grin dazzling. "Hi," he said invitingly, and David leaned in and kissed him, just a little too urgently to be casual. Listening to Charlie moan, Amita tugged David's hand up her thigh to the fastening of her skirt.

David startled, slightly but all over, pulling back from Charlie to look at her. "Um--"

Worry prodded, but Amita made herself ignore it. "Could you?" she asked, letting go of his wrist. If he didn't want to--

David's megawatt grin dispelled that thought. "I'd love to," he breathed, kissing her as he unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt, his fingers unhesitating, his mouth plush and hot and tasting a little like Charlie's. Charlie sighed happily, nibbling her ear as three hands tugged her skirt off with her slip. Two hooked into the waistband of her panties as David moaned against her mouth, and Amita pushed away the impulse to see whose they were, leaning into him as she rocked her hips up, letting her underwear be peeled away.

Charlie kissed her low on her throat, her head tipping against David's chest, and she felt David tremble as Charlie kissed him, a wet hot smack of sound. Then Charlie got up, but this time she was pretty sure he wouldn't go far, and pretty well distracted by David's arms tightening around her, David's hand in her hair as he parted her lips with his. She moaned happily, flattening her palms on his broad chest and pushing until he lay down with her, skin warm on skin.

Charlie's hand settled on her calf, pushing gently. "Lie back a bit?" When she looked up she saw him nodding to David, who obediently rolled onto his back, propping himself on one elbow and pulling Amita half onto his chest. Charlie grinned, sinking to his knees as he unzipped David's pants, and David exhaled a little relieved groan.

Amita watched Charlie strip off David's pants and ease him from his jockeys, and her first sight of David's dick, hard and full under Charlie's pale fingers, sent a jolt through her straight to her clit. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet, not wanting to distract them in this moment. "Um," Charlie said, kneeling between David's long, muscular legs, "I was thinking..." Then he shook his head, curls swaying, and looked David in the eye as he asked, "May I blow you?"

David's shocked choking noise covered Amita's little gasp, and she pressed her hand to her mouth and her cheek to David's shoulder, watching Charlie watch David. It wasn't that she was _surprised_, Charlie had told her about the more carnal education he'd undertaken after his second Master's degree, including a not particularly short list of both male and female names, but hearing about his young adulthood was one thing and watching his mouth form that question, six inches from his hand around David's dick, was another. She clung to David as he took a deep steadying breath, knowing just how he felt.

David made a soft, confused noise, not quite a word. Charlie blinked, tensing to speak, and Amita could almost hear the whirr behind his eyes, his brain well on the way to overclocked. "I mean, I would really like to. I'm probably a little out of practice, and, if you'd rather I--"

David laughed, pulling Amita with him as he sat up. "Charlie, lean back?" Eyes wide, not letting go, Charlie complied, and David caught hold of his shoulder and kissed him, squeezing Amita gently. "I want whatever you two gorgeous brainiacs want to do with me tonight. And man, no, I am not turning down a blow job." David lightly stroked Charlie's lower lip with his thumb. "You're always talking. I wonder what else you can do with this mouth."

Amita hid her giggle against David's shoulder, converting it into a kiss as she shifted up onto her knees behind him. She pressed her hands to his chest and her breasts to his back, feeling him quiver, peeking over his shoulder at Charlie's bright eyes as he tore the packet open with his teeth. "Oh, are you in for a pleasant surprise," she said into David's ear, as seductively as she could.

"Thank you for the good reference, Professor Ramanujan," said Charlie, voice dry and smile shining, hands busy rolling the condom onto David, and Amita smiled against David's nape as he laughed breathlessly, folding his arm backwards diagonally across her waist.

"You're very welcome, Dr. Eppes," Amita murmured, her cheek pressed to David's, watching Charlie wink and close his eyes, his curls falling forward, feeling David laughing right up until Charlie's mouth slid onto him and he gasped.

[Link to Part 2](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/400877.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Amita hug David. A lot. Mostly while naked.

Title: Another Planet's Sky (Part 2 of 2)  
Fandom: Numb3rs  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Amita/Charlie/David

 

David was fun to watch. David was fun to _feel_. Amita pressed herself against his back, her lips to the racing pulse in his neck; every time he breathed a laugh, every time he arched and moaned, she felt him all along her front, heated smudges of sensation. Amita kissed David's shoulder slowly, the muscle hard and vibrating under her mouth, as she watched Charlie's head bob, his curls bouncing, his hands splayed on David's sturdy thighs. When Charlie pulled up David inhaled, chest pressing into Amita's hands, nipples hard between her fingers; when he plunged down, David's dick sinking into the reddened ring of his lips, David's fingers trembled on her skin, pulling her even more tightly to him as she and Charlie made him shake and moan and forget.

Amita's lips tingled against David's skin, heat streaming down her body. Every time David moaned, soft and low, it was almost like a finger stroking her, and she thought of how a finger would feel on her pulsing clit, two inside her, but she couldn't pull her hands from the solid planes of David's chest, her gaze from Charlie's hands squeezing.his thighs and Charlie's bouncing head. She thought of winding her fingers into Charlie's shifting curls, of feeling his cheek hollow as he sucked, but she might break his rhythm and she couldn't reach anyway. Instead she bared her teeth against the smooth dense skin over David's shoulder and bit him slowly, his answering growl vibrating through her. She pinched his nipple and he pressed his hand over hers, flattening it to his chest so she felt his pulse pounding in two places at once.

"C'mere, pretty lady," David rumbled, reaching up to cup her head, fingers skimming through her hair. Amita slid around his side, her skin prickling with the friction, and there was just a moment of wildness when he kissed her, an exhilarating hint of roughness. Kissing David, she glanced to Charlie and found him watching them; he winked, his tongue very pink, and reached up to grab her wrist as he closed his eyes, pressing her hand to his head as he pushed down. David moaned against her mouth and her eyes slid shut, her head tipping back as he slipped his tongue between her lips, but she could still feel Charlie, her fingers sunk in his curls. David groaned a laugh as the first shudder hit him, shaking through her like she was inside his skin with him; Amita clutched his shoulder and hung on, feeling Charlie shudder to a stop, his cheeks tensing all the way to his temples as he sucked hard, David's gasps breaking over her mouth as he came.

Then he laughed breathlessly, sliding into a groan as his hands peeled away from Amita's skin and he fell backwards, landing with a little squeak of bedsprings. Amita turned to look at him, his closed eyes and easy smile, as Charlie coughed and shifted under her hand. His cheek was soft under the stubble, the corner of his mouth damply hot, and when she glanced over Charlie grinned triumphantly, absently pitching the condom at the trashbin as he climbed up to straddle David. "Hey," Charlie murmured, checking out their results.

David laughed again, leaning his forehead on Amita's thigh, reaching up. "Hey," he replied, opening his eyes, and Amita watched David palm Charlie's cheek, watched Charlie's grin flare, and didn't know whether she wanted more to watch them kiss or which of them to kiss herself.

Then Charlie glanced sideways, arching an eyebrow at Amita. "You're quiet," he said, leaning up as David wound his arm back around her waist. She parted her lips, thinking of what to say, and Charlie kissed her lightly, tasting like latex and warmth; she made a face, and he snickered and kissed her more deeply. "Mmm?"

"I'm... too busy watching." Amita laid a hand on David's chest, the other on Charlie's back, feeling them both breathe.

"Like what you see?" Charlie asked, smirking. She blushed, reaching for him as she leaned in, and he kissed her, but caught her hand. Surprised, she tilted her head, looking at him curiously; he shook his head sightly, thumb stroking her palm, smiling as he murmured, "I have a few more observations to make," and pressed a kiss to her palm.

Oh, _him_. Amita sighed, "Charlie," her laugh bubbling up as he kissed her again. He shifted over, gently pushing her down, David tipping sideways towards them; three, then four, hands stroked her skin, their arms warm around her as her back hit the bed.

It was getting challenging to tell whose hands were whose, as Charlie kissed down her throat and David nibbled her ear, as she shuddered, her eyes pressing shut with every tremor. They stroked her belly, her thigh, reverently cradling her breast, and someone gently flicked her nipple, making her gasp against David's lips. He chuckled as he kissed her, beard tingling her heating face, and Amita clutched his arm and moaned into the kiss, rock-hard muscle under her palm and a dented scar beneath her thumb, forgetting more every moment to care about how much noise she was making. Charlie hummed encouragingly, his lips on her temple; her nipple twinged under tweaking fingers, the crackling jolt making her cry out, and David responded with a deep rumble and a deeper kiss. Amita vibrated under them, shaking towards movement, opening to him, wanting more --

\-- and suddenly, _ow_, her scalp burned with a fierce tug. At her sharp panicked noise, David pulled up, and Amita caught a glimpse of his confused worry as she gulped a breath and shouted, "_Hair!_"

"Oh!" Charlie rolled away and Amita rolled towards David, catching up her hair in her freed hand. "Oh, sorry!"

"Ouch," said David sympathetically, reaching up to cover Amita's hand with his own, pulling her onto his chest. "Not a problem I usually have."

The shock was fading, the pain already gone, and Amita pressed her flaring blush against David's shoulder, laughing self-consciously for a few breaths. "It's okay," she said, feeling empty coolness at her back. "It's okay," she repeated as she twisted, looking for Charlie. "Come back here?"

Charlie stood beside the bed, hands on his hips and gaze distant, and she was tempted to curl her fingers around his still entirely hard dick and tug him back to reality that way. Then he grinned, and his eyes shone for them. "Let's see," he muttered, climbing back in to lean on the headboard, motioning for Amita to lay her head on his lap. "There." He settled her on her back, gathering up her hair, but she turned her head and kissed the side of his erection, brushing her lips along the pulsing vein, and smiled as Charlie and David both gasped. "Oh, God," Charlie choked out, "you feel wonderful... let's make you feel wonderful. David?"

David's hands were easy, broad and restrained on Amita's thighs. "Yeah, Charlie?"

"What do you see?" Charlie cupped Amita's cheek, and she folded her fingers around his wrist, his racing pulse under her fingertips belying his almost cool voice. When she licked him, salt and musk familiar on her tongue, the angle was awkward but it was more than worth it to hear his breathing hitch, to feel him tremble.

David's gaze skimmed up over her like stroking hands. "A very beautiful woman with a really gorgeous mouth. And also a hot curly-topped guy." Charlie laughed, a little high-pitched and reedy, spreading his fingers over the dip and rise of her collarbone. David chuckled in return, leaning towards Charlie, and Amita watched them kiss, shifting her thighs up over David's, biting her lip to restrain a moan at the sight of their mouths moving together, the feel of David's solidity.

"A beautiful woman," Charlie agreed, "who should be kissed, a lot, all over." Amita blushed at that, hotter when they both looked at her until she nodded. David smiled, his arms pillars either side of her as he leaned down to lightly kiss her mouth and the base of her throat, her skin and Charlie's fingers. He held himself up over her, warmth radiating across the gap.

"Charlie, _oh._" Amita moaned helplessly, struggling to force her eyes open. "I can't concentrate."

"You don't need to." Charlie twined their fingers. "I want to watch you feel this." David murmured encouragingly, mouth soft on the swell of her breast, and she couldn't help a rising moan. "Besides, well, your hair. I don't--"

"Oh, God. _Charlie_." David's lips closed warmly on her nipple, and Amita was laughing and moaning too much to talk, her eyes flickering shut on Charlie's smile. She writhed deliberately, tugging David's shoulder as hard as she could, and when he looked up she mouthed more than said, "come here."

David came to her, kissing her deeply, gently settling his weight on her. Amita squeezed Charlie's hand and the back of David's neck and gave herself up in earnest, hitching her leg up around David's waist, letting herself make as much noise as she needed to around David's slick hot tongue. David tentatively slid his hand inwards along her thigh, kissing her slowly and sweetly, and she wriggled her hips, pushing into his hand as deliberately as she could.

David got the hint, thumb on her clit and two fingers slipped carefully inside her. She shouted into his mouth with the sheer huge sensation, squeezing around his fingers, twisting against his heated weight, currents of sensation sparkling through her body like light running beneath her skin. Charlie chuckled over them, stroking Amita's fingers on David's head. "Go on," he said, and Amita felt like her heart would explode, and then David did, moving his fingers, his whole body, gathering her up with his arm beneath her shoulders as she arched to meet his thrusts. Their mouths slid apart, David pressing his face to her throat, Amita pressing her head back into Charlie's ropy thigh and crying out, "David, _yes_, yes yes." They both trembled with her as she came, pleasure searing up her spine, out to her fingers' ends, arching her neck and curling her toes.

"Fuck, yeah," Charlie muttered rapturously. David chuckled over her pulse and kept going. kissing her shoulder, her neck, her face, muffling her scream in another tender kiss. Amita kissed back desperately, losing her rhythm as another orgasm pulsed through her, shaking under David's solidity. She could hear Charlie talking as she came down again, saying, "Oh, fuck, you two don't even know how fucking hot you look like this, how you feel. My God, my Amita. David, she really needs for you to go down on her, _right now_. Trust me."

Charlie was so determined, so _bossy_, so himself. That was the same 'trust me' from a thousand explanations of mathematically determined advice, and it made David and Amita collapse in breathless laughter. "You," Amita gasped, Charlie's grin wavering in and out of focus as she blinked, as David kissed her over her heart. "You and your _plans_."

"Tactical genius," David murmured, lips brushing tingling-damp skin, one hand softly stroking over her ribs and waist. Amita's breath caught between one giggle and the next as David's hand curved around her hip, his mouth sliding hot over her navel, as Charlie trembled with excitement, stroking her hair. He brushed her cheek with his knuckles as David nestled himself between her legs, pressing a lingering kiss to her inner thigh; her skin flickered electric hot and cold, sweat and arousal and the last remnants of nervousness, until he shifted his thumb, replacing it with his warm flexing tongue.

"Yeah, my infinite beauty, come on," Charlie moaned, somehow audible over the roar of blood in her ears, the surge of pleasure up her nerves. Amita heard her own voice, no idea what she was saying; Charlie pressed two fingers to her lips and she sucked them greedily, salt and skin and nervous energy as David stroked her, his mouth plush and nimble on her, as she writhed between them.

"The allowed internal field strength of a star," Charlie murmured, his voice warm and shaking, and Amita opened her mouth to laugh and found herself moaning, Charlie's wet fingers framing her chin. David hummed a questioning noise into her, but kept going with firm strokes and tenderly raspy licks as Charlie poured the scalar virial theorem into her ears until it was like every cell of her body exploded in light, like she was a galaxy composed of supernovas, spinning in infinite space.

Light, and then darkness, and Amita eventually sank back to consciousness, finding herself limp and radiant with David's hand on her belly and his curious voice above her. "Charlie, what was _that_?"

"An equation to describe Type II supernovas," Charlie replied, his thumb stroking Amita's temple.

David laughed. "Math, in bed. I should've known."

"Come here," Charlie actually growled, and David stopped laughing. Amita blinked open her eyes, feeling tears on her cheeks, and watched Charlie grab David's arm, lean in and kiss him, licking his mouth. "Mmm. You taste good on him," he said, glancing at her with a wink; David rumbled, grabbing Charlie's shoulders and pushing him up against the headboard, and Charlie's eyes went round, then fell shut as David kissed him back.

Amita laughed at that, her post-orgasmic lassitude falling away with every breath. She pushed herself up on nerve-scorched arms, and David reached out to steady her, his arm around her shoulders pulling her in to lean on the headboard and nuzzle Charlie's ear as she wrapped her hand around his dick. He twitched gratifyingly, in her hand and down to the ends of his fingers on the small of her back, and again when she breathed into his ear, "You've been extraordinarily patient, haven't you?"

David let him up with another warm chuckle, and Charlie kissed her so hard her mouth throbbed, his own red and wet when he pulled back to say, "well, good things come to those who wait."

"Charlie, _shut up_," Amita said lovingly, stroking him as she kissed him, happily dizzy. He gasped a laugh against her mouth, rearing up off the headboard to cup her head and pull her closer, and if David hadn't caught them they would have fallen in a heap.

He did, though, setting them down with an amused snort, kissing Charlie's forehead as he kept kissing Amita. Charlie's hands fluttered, shaking and eager, over her arms and hips and thighs, never quite squeezing, his strength wilder and more wiry than David's. When her lungs began to hurt distractingly despite her pounding pulse, Amita tugged gently on Charlie's damp hair until he let her have air, but he wiggled his tongue in her ear until she lost it again; laughing breathlessly, she tugged more firmly, saying, "Come on, Charlie, I should go get--"

David pressed a condom into her palm. She looked up, and he was sitting on the side of the bed, one leg dangling, watching them with bottomless eyes. "Looks like you could use this."

Amita nodded, but David was so far away. But Charlie was in her arms, trembling and needy, and -- "Oh!" Charlie rolled them both over, settling his head against David's thigh, and David laid a steadying hand on her back as Amita got her knees beneath her.

"This works," Charlie said with a big satisfied grin, tossing his arm backwards across David's thighs, his other hand curved to the swell of Amita's hip. His eyes glinted as they sank shut, lashes dark on his flushed cheeks, head tipped back; he pulsed hard against her belly, his hand pressing individual finger-dents into her hip, and she could've bitten his adam's apple, gotten David to hold him down, possibilities spinning through her thoughts of everything they could do to him.

For the moment, Amita firmed up her hold on Charlie and lengthened her stroke, base to tip and back again, feeling his balls tighten under the heel of her hand as she watched his face. His smile opened into a groan, his forehead creasing down to those kissable little lines between his eyebrows, and he arched into her grip, clutching David's bicep. David watched Charlie too, Amita saw from the corner of her vision, his smile soft and eyes infinitely deep. Charlie was leaking, slicking her hand, and the answering liquid rush within her made her think intently about feeling him come inside her, of seeing if she'd come again herself.

"Oh, fuck, that's so good," Charlie moaned, bucking into her stroke. "I really really need a kiss."

He tugged on David, who chuckled, leaning in obediently. "I didn't even _see_ bossy before, huh?"

Then he hesitated, and his glance to Amita made her smile. "Give him this for me," she said, leaning forward, and David smiled against her mouth before fitting his lips to hers. Charlie's huff had a needy edge -- oh, _now_ he was getting impatient -- and Amita squeezed a little in answer, trading a grin with David as Charlie gasped and she leaned back.

When David kissed him she just had to watch for a moment, Charlie pushing up into it, the shifting muscles in David's shoulders as his fingers sank into Charlie's hair. She watched until she caught herself moaning softly along with them, and then since no one was watching her she tore the condom packet open with her teeth. Charlie shuddered under her fingers as she rolled it on; he dragged in a long deep breath, tugging David to lie down beside him, his eyes flickering open as he said, "Now come here, my beautiful professor. Come here and fuck me."

Amita laughed, a blush flaring down her skin, warmth inside her radiating to meet it. Charlie was so... himself, and if she could have she might have told him how full of himself he was and how much she adored him, how he looked nothing like fragile tucked beside David's larger frame, what a spectacular idea this whole evening was. But in that moment she didn't have the words, her mind hazy with desire, and she didn't have Charlie's gift for speaking in numbers, so she leaned down to kiss him, sensation sparking in her kiss-sore lips, her nipples tingling against his damp chest hair. David braced her with a hand on her waist, and she kissed him too as Charlie's happy groan vibrated in his chest, as the three of them rocked her back onto Charlie.

Charlie felt wonderful as always, filling her up perfectly, but Amita forced her heavy eyelids up to watch Charlie's crinkle, his fingers tighten on David's nape as he kissed David with open-mouthed fierceness. Gripping the sheets either side of Charlie's waist, the bed squeaking beneath them, Amita pushed against their hands, into Charlie's thrusts, biting her lip against the moans reverberating inside her. Her breasts bounced with her rhythm and she almost thought of folding an arm across them; the rhythm was shaking loose, getting wilder, and as Charlie sank back gasping, murmuring something about sines and polar coordinates she couldn't even follow, David looked up at her with gleaming eyes, but his smile somehow eased her self-consciousness about bouncing on her boyfriend under his avid gaze.

Charlie thrashed his head, his throat pulsing tenderly, segueing back into words as he gasped, "oh, Amita, the waves of your spine, you're so fucking gorgeous, you both are, let me watch you kiss again, please." Before Amita could even drag together a reply, David sat up, catching her shoulders in his broad warm hands, thrumming with eagerness but waiting for her to meet him. She braced herself on his sturdy forearms, concentrating on her rhythm against their distractions as Charlie babbled and moaned under her, for as long as she could before her head tipped back and she pressed her mouth to David's just a little too hard.

Never too hard, as he rumbled happily and pulled their bodies tightly flush, as Charlie happily swore, "Yes, fuck, yes," and eagerly squeezed Amita's hips. David tucked one arm around her, his fingers splaying on her shoulder; he curved his other hand tenderly to her breast, cradling it in his palm, thumb stroking her areola as it tightened in tingles. She shuddered and the rhythm shook loose from her mind, settling in her hips, governed at a deeper level than consciousness. "Yes, yes, yes," Charlie chanted, slamming up into her, and Amita whimpered against David's mouth, pleasure surging through her. She was definitely going to come again, and--

And Charlie announced it like it was his idea, his voice breaking as he begged, "come on, Amita, come for me, I need to feel you." David stroked down her belly to set one finger lightly to her, letting her rock into his touch, and Amita came once again with his lips soft over hers, impossible lights flashing behind her eyelids and arcing through her body. Charlie clutched her tightly, crying out sharply, shaking beneath her as if they would disintegrate into one pile, and she clung to David, her thighs nerve-shot and boneless pressed to Charlie's shuddering sides as she felt him come too.

David held her through it until she slumped against his shoulder, bonelessly supported by his arm around her. He chuckled softly, his beard gently raspy as he kissed her forehead and laid her onto Charlie's heaving chest. Still gasping, Charlie slipped his hands up onto Amita's back, his arms damp and strong around her, and she tucked her head beneath his chin, listening to his racing pulse and happy gasping, quivering with both their aftershocks. David lay down again, draping an arm across them both; Charlie's handprints pulsed warmly on her hips, the air was thick with the fragrance of sex, and Amita smiled drowsily, feeling like she could happily lie here forever.

At least until Charlie said, "I think I'm being poked in the hip."

Amita tipped her head up, watching David slide his hand over his face as if he were probably blushing. She leaned over a little, and his ear was definitely hot under her mouth as he shuddered and sighed. "Sorry, Charlie, but you two are ridiculously hot. Especially together."

"I'm not complaining," Charlie said smugly, pushing up on one elbow. Amita rolled off him, her back pressed to David's broad chest; he was hot and hard behind her thigh, and breathed in sharply when she pushed back into him. "Amita? What about you?"

David slumped flat and Amita squirmed around to face him, smiling at his grin of surrender, his cheek blood-hot under her hand. "I'm not tired if you're not," she said, leaning in to kiss David; Charlie slid damply across her back to reach the trashbin, kissing her nape as he wriggled across them to tuck himself to David's other side.

It felt vaguely ungrateful to think that David kissed too softly, but he and Charlie had gotten her to let go, and Amita thought fiercely of making sure to return the favor. She draped her leg over David's, pressing herself to him as she parted her lips over his, until his hand tightened on her back as he shuddered into movement, breathing a low groan and kissing her fervently. Triumph flaring, Amita answered with harder kisses as her lips burned sweetly, moaning encouragingly as she slid her hand down the hard planes of his belly. He felt _so_ good, both pulling her in and giving beneath her, every groaned breath vibrating down her nerves and shoving back her sleepiness.

Then Charlie caught her wrist, and when she tensed with surprise David felt it and let go, his mouth sliding from hers with a wet smack. She looked up as Charlie peeled her hand away, as David gasped beneath her; her hair fell in her eyes and she pushed it back impatiently, halfway between confusion and annoyance. Charlie couldn't possibly have an issue with _this_, she wondered, and beneath that couldn't help insistently thinking that it was her turn --

Charlie waggled his eyebrows again, his eyes big and bright and devious as he licked up Amita's hand, wrist to fingertips. "_Oh_," she breathed, watching and feeling two of her fingers slide between Charlie's wet pressing lips, the different curl of his tongue.

"Oh, man." There was a chuckle in David's groan. "You two."

Charlie pulled Amita's hand from his mouth, eyebrows raised invitingly; she nodded, still a little stunned, and he grinned, tipping his face down to David's as he curled her hand around David's dick. "Yeah, us," Charlie murmured, stroking downwards as Amita stroked up, muffling David's moan in a kiss.

Charlie and his plans, but David was right, he _was_ a tactical genius. Besides, they made a damn good team. David shuddered, and Amita glanced back to see Charlie's hand tucked beneath his balls, probably pressing two knuckles like he'd shown her how to do for him. They kissed messily, mouths mashing urgently together, and Amita watched, twisting her hand on each upstroke, brushing her wrist down against Charlie's, heat growing within her until she had to muffle her own gasps against David's shoulder. She moaned again to feel his arm tense as he squeezed her until her ribs creaked a little, feeling his heartbeat through his sweat-musky skin as she slid her mouth down his pulsing jugular.

David rolled his hips up into her hold, trembling with restraint, and Amita lightly bit the rim of his ear, breathing, "yes, we want you to." Charlie pushed up, shoulder tensing as he pressed harder, and David's groan spilled out loud. "Oh, hell, I feel like I'm gonna die."

"No," Charlie murmured intently, sending a shiver of memories down Amita's spine, "you're gonna come for us. We've got you."

David clenched his teeth on a stuttering cry, and Amita wasn't sure if he were laughing or sobbing; he curled, twisting, pushing his face to Amita's breast, Charlie rolling with him to spoon up against his back. Amita stopped moving, David's head tucked under her chin as he shouted once, shaking against her, pulsing in her hand. She folded her arm across David's steel-hard back, holding him awkwardly as he gasped; David pressed hot wet kisses to her collarbones and throat and chin as she watched Charlie watch them with dark liquid eyes, until David kissed her mouth with trembling lips and her eyes wouldn't stay open.

A long kiss, his shoulder easing under her hand, and David slumped back, his eyes sleepy-lidded; Amita returned his soft dazed smile, then let go carefully and looked up at her sticky hand. Suddenly, climbing out of bed and going to wash up seemed like the proverbial journey of a thousand miles. "I should..." she began reluctantly.

Charlie snorted, reached up and grabbed her wrist, briskly scrubbing her hand with her bedsheet. He hung on even though she tugged back. "Charlie, my _sheets_!"

"What?" he said, eyes sparkling as David laughed softly. "Like we don't have to wash them anyway."

"_You_ are doing the laundry tomorrow," Amita told him before she started laughing helplessly, and when Charlie lifted his hand to her cheek she kissed his wrist, smelling David on his skin, both of them on David's. Charlie smiled at her, and David pressed his cheek warmly to her shoulder, and she felt like if she warmed one more degree she really would melt into a puddle of happiness.

"Amita, Charlie." David turned his head just enough to kiss her collarbone, his fingers easy on her waist. Charlie leaned over, shivering as David skimmed a hand up his back to pull him in for one more kiss. "Thank you both. So much."

Amita shrugged a little. "It was, well, our pleasure." David grinned, eyes closed.

Charlie nodded expansively. "And miss this opportunity for a trinary operation?"

Amita groaned and hid her face against the mattress, responding to David's interrogative hum with, "Just a really bad pun, an awful pun."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Charlie protested, then belatedly asked, "Um, do you want a pillow?"

"I want you both to stay _right here_," David said, punctuating the words with a gentle squeeze, his voice soft and thick and sleepy. Amita watched his chest rise and fall, meshing her fingers with Charlie's over David's heart, and smiled as she closed her eyes.

* * * *** * * *

Amita dreamt of a warm pink sky, of soft wet breezes, until they faded to darkness and soft indoor air and movement at her back; she found herself on her side hugging a pillow as David and Charlie whispered behind her.

"I've imposed on you long enough," David murmured, and her heart lurched and sank. She peeked at the clock, which displayed 2:33; not a good time to go home, even for sturdy FBI agents.

She was just about to roll over when Charlie said, "If I let you go now Amita will kill me." David chuckled softly, and Charlie rushed on, "It's 2-oh-something, there's plenty of room, and we all have tomorrow off. We'll even make you coffee. Really, we'd love for you to stay. And she really would kill me. You'll be saving my life, man."

David's laugh was louder and muffled, Charlie chuckling too. "Okay, okay, twist my arm! I'll stay. I just had to offer, all right? I don't want things to be weird in the morning."

"Really, they won't be." The bed shifted again, David's warm flank settling by Amita's back. "She and I... we've talked about this stuff. Amita's a thousand times smarter than me where it counts. It won't be weird." Amita flushed warmly at that, but kept still.

"All right." David lay down, but the hand that gently brushed Amita's back was at an angle suggesting Charlie's. "Mmm."

Charlie hummed back, then said, very quietly, "You don't really want to go, do you?"

"No, Charlie." Soft noises of movement, of stroking. Amita started to wonder if she should've let them know she was awake, but she just had to hear this. "I really don't. I finally forgot, tonight, between you two hot professors." Charlie sucked in a pleased-sounding breath. "It was like... you took me to another world. But I have to come back to Earth, sooner or later. I have to face reality."

"We all do." Charlie sighed, his fingers brushing Amita's back again. "But not yet, okay? Things will look better in the daytime. It's a fact."

"Proven by math?" David teased, and Charlie laughed softly. "I should find my clothes."

"Well, your pants are on the floor over there, and I think everything else is in the living room." The bed squeaked gently. "Why don't I go find them, while, uh, you keep Amita warm. Just watch out for her hair."

"As I remember things, _you_ were the one who rolled on her hair," David whispered archly, and Charlie's laugh receded with his footsteps. David rolled to snuggle Amita, draping his arm around her waist, and kissed her ear lightly. "You awake, pretty lady?"

Caught out, Amita nodded; she started to lift her head, but David stroked her hair, kissing her nape. "Good job," he murmured. "I didn't know till I felt your heart beating."

"I didn't want to interrupt," Amita whispered.

David chuckled over her ear, pulling up the blanket over them both. "That's all right. I won't tell if you won't." Amita nodded, leaning into David's warmth as he tugged her closer, lulled by his steady breathing. She was drowsing by the time Charlie returned, barely noticing when he turned off the lamp, and as he climbed in and tucked his arm around her she smiled sleepily, sinking back into her dream of radiant warmth and different skies.


End file.
